


Little Miss Perfect

by Lady_Fairy_Moth



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Bad Boy AU, F/M, Imagine your OTP, homeschooled, star is very different, the true star is under the surface
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 17:20:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11040753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Fairy_Moth/pseuds/Lady_Fairy_Moth
Summary: I want to write about star who lacked her quirkiness and rule breaking . Thiers bit of sweetness and fluff





	Little Miss Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing but the plot

“River we need to do something about Star.”  
“Whats there to do Moon, my love. She’s a proper butterfly follows protocol never gets into trouble. She even a guide influence on other princesses she has met. We don’t have to do anything to do anything to Star.”  
River be objective I know you love our little girl but we need to do right by her as well. If we leave star the way, she is she will be a weak-willed queen. At the moment she shows no sense of individuality even a bit spark even with the protocols I follow I earned my title as Moon the undaunted. I was willing to fight body mind and soul to defend Mewni from the force of evil, but I fear if things become overwhelming she will hand over the wand and all will be lost  
‘you can’t believe our little girl can be that weak! She still has Johansson blood in her veins. Darling our blood calls for battle. To fight to protect our own and remember we will not shed a tear for our fallen foe or quake at their presence. “  
But she acts like a butterfly utterly incapable of doing anything without a servant on hand. I’m hoping if she trains in another dimension where she’s unfamiliar with everything and their no expectations on who she needs to be. So she breaks out of the shell she’s made for herself. If it’s a relaxed dimension but with someone and in someplace where there are no luxuries, and the only magic is within her and her wand. One who has no idea  
If you believe this is the right decision dear; I will trust your judgment. I want what’s best for our little girl. She has never left the upper echelon of the kingdom which causes me to be worried as well. How can their future queen not even meet the commoners when it’s one of the first duties is to listen to their concerns.  
We need a safer dimension one while there are dangers but not as an extreme fire-breathing monster on his way tear her throat for her wand let’s consult Glossaryk about this he is the one after all tasked with training her.  
“Star? Where is that girl!“  
Star was picking flowers from the garden of the palace she had roses, cornflowers, lilacs, and daisies. Making a bouquet and with the leftover flowers creating a Flower tiara in her eye line was her the book of spells she was reading the chapter on household spells so she can preserve her bouquet she wanted to presented to her parents. Her father loved cornflowers daisies, and her mother loved roses and lilacs finding very classic and regal well the flower tiara is a unique project she needs to ask Glossaryk if the spell is within her book Thankfully she had some vanilla pudding I want to surprise my parents with how well I’m taking to my training. The flower tiara I want to imbue it with appearance change charm. While I love being the princess, I want to train my magic without my tutors stalking me all over the palace about my manners, my grace, and elocution on how I say things. And don’t get me started on what they comment about my wand work and my magic training. I used to go to school with the others until I was ten and my mother decided to up my royal training hiring a bunch of tutors tasked to turn me into the perfect heiress to the throne. Thier are times I just want to blend in and be left alone to study in peace.  
I place the tiara on my head testing my spellwork for the first time. I felt excited and nervous knowing I’m not supposed to create magic items without the supervision of someone else, but I want my parents to see how advanced I have become. I can see my hand change skin tone to pale my nails became blue claws I gasped then my hand changed again my hand was mewman, but it was darker than my skin tone. Well, the charm on the tiara works. My appearance changes randomly as I need to or at least based on my thoughts. Let me put it down on the ground. I’m going to be found soon since my break period is almost over . if my tutors find me doing this they will reprimand me about making it in the first place, There’s a possibility of them throwing away the tiara or locking it up until I’m older. I use the spell to summon my chest in my room putting the crown away knowing I would show my mother and father at dinner tonight away from my tutors.  
"Ah, Princess Star! I finally found you!” one of the guards who are constantly at my side turned up. His eyes are a shiny blue, and he had one of the gruffest demeanor of the knight of Mewni he used to babysit me when I was little he would teach me to takedowns and self-defense when my mother and father would go out. At least until the tutors, my mom hired forced me to see the reality of being princess much less of being queen, drilling into me everything I need to do. Your tutors requested that I fetch you it’s time for your arithmetic lesson. You know as well as I that Miss Fern isn’t a patient woman.  
"You need to go to a dimension without monsters where you can learn in peace and without being overly protected by knight stand guard over you constantly.“  
"If that is what you wish mother and father, I will accept this choice.” In her head, she was happy she was going to be free of her tutors. If she’s going to another dimension, that means no more private tutoring, and while she had more then accepted her fate. She still had faith her parents would realize that they were going to drill pressure and fears into my head. She still held out to hope her parents would take pity on her . they didn’t listen the first year of this, but something must’ve changed her mind.  
Her parents looked at each other their eyes were full of questions. They might be questioning my willingness to accept their choice.  
“We have already picked a dimension that’s a lot calmer with no magic so that learning will be easier with the constant threat of monsters. Naturally, you won’t be living alone we have already set you up in the dimension. With a host family to house you for the school year. We just need to pack your things their first day is tomorrow, and we need to give you as much warning as possible to  
can I ask you question mother and father transparently? Waiting for their nod to continue with my question. In this dimension I won’t be tutored consistently correct, I will be going to regular classes and interact with my classmates correct?”  
“You are correct we have already explained to your tutors most weren’t happy to lose you as their pupil but I gave them glowing letters of recommendation for their next endeavors."  
"That’s kind of you mother father. I wanted to show you some spell work I’ve been working on I just need to summon my chest from my room saying a quick summon pulling out both the flower crown and the bouquet. Mother, father I present you with bouquet it will never wilt I knew they were favorites and wanted to you to see them every day. My father smiles asking a servant to put them in a vase in his room. And the flower crown I found a charm that can enchant an item to change how you look I know it’s an advanced spell in the book I had consulted glossaryck before I started doing the spell to make sure I don’t make a mistake.”  
I put the flower crown on, and I could see my mother’s look of pride and my dad gleeful face.  
“Sweetheart I’m proud this is some masterful spellwork I'm impressed I hadn’t managed to make this spell work till I was seventeen!”  
The evening carried on in a similar fashion where my parents paid attention to what I have accomplished so far in both my princess training as well as my magic training. More attention then they’ve given me in almost two years. When they’re here but for the last two years there has been a lot of conferences and peace talk across mewni, so I’ve been alone with my tutors a lot.  
The next morning came too soon my bags were packed as was all my things like my journal my haircare guide from Aunt Felicity. The gifts from various relatives that I’ve never used.  
I get in winged chimera coach not very wistful about leaving after four miserable years and losing most of my close friends and my bestie.  
We walked to the building I could already feel a change from mewni natural environments; it was so warm here almost unbearable heat. Walking into the building, we passed a secretary sitting behind the desk a prying eye at my parents and me dressed as Royals; crowns and all. Are we here to speak with the principal about enrolling our daughter and providing her a guide?  
Did you make an appointment?  
My father placed a ruby in front of her. "can you, please ask him to see us, please.“  
"Your last name sir?” The secretary was more than eager to help us now bribery can do that my mom always say.  
Tell him the butterfly family is here to see him  
she quickly contacted the principal who let us in where  
my parents explained my situation as well as about my need for a guide.  
The principal said it could be arranged and not to worry.  
And that he was going to give me a quick tour and that he already had a family in mind to take in and they had a son my age to guide me.  
On the pa system, he called for him to show up my parents had already said their quick goodbyes promising to visit this weekend to see how things are going.  
The boy they brought in was not what I was expecting I thought they said guide, not hoodlum! He was wearing eyeliner, and his hair was devil may care coiffed . his hands in his pockets he’s facing me, but he showed no emotion about being brought to the principal’s office.  
“Star Butterfly meet Marco Diaz one of our honor roll students and his parents have already agreed to be your host family for the school year, and Marco has decided to be your guide. now if you excuse me, you two need to get going to class, and I need to see the new candidates for the maintenance staff.”  
We both walk out of the main office I was about to ask him a question  
“Look, princess here’s the deal, I’ve already made a reputation for myself as one of the toughest guys on school grounds. I won’t want nor need you to disrupt that image. So if you want me as your guide you need to get one thing straight, you will not be getting the royal treatment and I can’t won’t babysit you regularly. It will ruin my image and yours. So please tell me this proper young woman act isn't all that you are because if it is, I might as well ask for you to be reassigned to a new family.”  
“uhh .” I was lost for words not many people would be that blunt with a stranger, and honestly, i don’t know how to respond except to say this.  
“I got magic I think I can handle myself somewhat.”  
“Good wait what no I don’t believe you actually got magic!”  
“Fine,” I point to the sky gum drop shower.  
A little cloud appeared and gumdrop rain from it.  
“That doesn’t mean you can fight, but okay I’ll take it, my parents already decided not like I could change their mind about this . just come along we got algebra right now.” I followed along silently the  
scheduled rest of the day went a similar way. Marco gruffly shuffling me to my next class since we were given the exact same schedules. The day was over it was exhausting but it was nice to be around people my own age again.  
We walking home Marco wasn’t paying much attention, but I was on high alert since I felt prying eyes at lunch time. I look up to see a tear that could only come from dimensional scissors. Star butterfly surrender your wand or have it forcibly taken from you in front of me was an invasion of monster who had to try to invade the palace before only to be repelled by our Knights now I have to do this on my own.  
I’m not surrendering my wand get out her! The little monster callout I  
started calling out the few attacks spellsIwas already taught and a few i had considered but never acted on but where putting them to good use right now .  
Jellybean hallucination mist at a group of monsters charging right at me to the left I could see Marco fight them hand to hand.  
Narwhal blast sent them launched off their feets.  
Forgetfulness Ray I direct at the group leaping right at me.  
Rainbow punch by this point the monster were all but beaten and utterly confused on what they were doing here, so I decided to show some leniency.  
Barbed entrapment I’m going to send them back to mewni tied up confused and without their dimension scissors. I’ll give them to my parents when I see them this weekend. I’m pretty sure these were stolen from Heckapoo, and it’s easier to be on her good side by doing this without asking then doing this afterward. When she realize I had them and didn’t give them back. I open the rift blast them to the forest they came from knowing they don’t remember where I am keeping me safe for a little while at least til they or another group does this again.  
I could see Marco dusting off his clothes.  
“Thank you for the assist, Marco, I kind of need the help.” I give him a kiss on the cheek the common action on mewni for being helped in battle.  
“It’s no problem Star uh I’m happy to help,” he was blushing a deep red “come on we still got another ten minute of walking to get home."


End file.
